You Belong To Me
by x-Pretty-Kitty-x
Summary: Originally posted on livejournal as a request fic. Posting it here to see what people think. Vampire!lock time ;) Summary: Sherlock is a vampire that has been looking for a mate for over 1000 years, he unexpectedly finds one in the form of an ex-Army Doctor named John Watson.
1. Chapter 1 Pt 1

**You Belongs To Me**

**Part One**

**AN:** Okay, this is a one-shot vamp!lock for sleeping_lion7 as she asked so nicely for one :) I hope you don't mind it being so long ;) xxxx

**Summary: Sherlock is a vampire that has been looking for a mate for over 1000 years, he unexpectedly finds one in the form of an ex-Army Doctor named John Watson. As a vampire, he has a natural instinct of possessiveness but how will John feel when Sherlock chases away anyone who threatens to take him from Sherlock. **

**Warnings: Angst, blood-lust, aggression, manipulation, some sexual nature and sexuality crisis. **

"That's the fifth girlfriend you've scared away, Sherlock. What is wrong with you?"

"She's dull and stupid." Sherlock replies, plucking the strings on his violin.

"Oh God, you are such a child. Not everyone has the brain capacity as intellectual as yours, ya know."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment, Sherlock! If you don't stop being so childish then I'll be forced to move out." John replies, heading to the kitchen.

In a flash, Sherlock moves from his chair and pins John against the wall.

"How did you move so fast. That's not possible. Ow, you're really strong, Sherlock." John cries, struggling to escape from Sherlock's tight hold.

"John, look at me. Look in my eyes." Sherlock growls in a low voice.

John tries to avoid Sherlock's eyes but he can't and obeys.

"You're not going to leave me. You want to stay here, with me."

"Yeah, of course I do. I want to stay here with you."

"Good." Sherlock replies softly, letting go of John.

John makes his way into the kitchen.

"Tea?" John asks, boiling the kettle.

"No, thank you." Sherlock replies, plucking the strings of his violin again.

"So are you going to eat anything? What about Angelo's tonight, I know you like it there?"

"I don't eat, you know that, John. But yes, Angelo's sounds nice."

"Alright then, it's a date." John smiles, pouring the water into the mugs.

"Really?" Sherlock asks, stopping plucking his violin.

"Well, purely in a sense of friendship, of course."

"Well, it's a date then."

"Christ, Sherlock. When did you sneak in here?" John jumps as Sherlock is now only two feet away from him.

"I don't sneak, John." Sherlock smiles, snatching up the hot mug off the side.

"Be careful, Sherlock. You could bloody scold yourself. And of course you don't sneak. You pounce, like a cat, right?" John jokes, grabbing his own mug off the side.

"No, I am graceful, like a cat." Sherlock grins, knocking John slightly but enough to make him tumble before catching him with one arm and John's mug with the other.

Sherlock holds him in a dip position and places the mug back on the side. "You see?" He grins wider and then slowly pulls John back upright.

He can hear John's pulse rising but can't be sure if it's from adrenaline or something more deeper. He leaves his hand on the small of John's back and John is aware that the younger man is purposely invading his space.

"Sherlock, what are you doing?" John rasps, still shocked from what's just happened.

"Testing a theory."

"Sherlock, I am not your guinea pig. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to my book until we are ready to leave." John replies, moving away from Sherlock slowly.

"John." Sherlock says, grabbing the doctor's arm as he passes. "Tell me you love me." He continues, staring into John's eyes.

"I ... I can't, Sherlock. I'm sorry." John replies sadly, pulling out of Sherlock's grasp.

_You can't trick him into loving you, Sherlock._

_How many times have I told you not to use telepathy on me, Mycroft. _

_Your powers are incredibly strong, dear brother. It's hard not to sense them. You're giving too much of your ability off, it will get you noticed. _

_I said stop it, Mycroft!_

_Fine, I'll go now. But remember, you can't manipulate him. If he loves you then he will tell you, otherwise it won't happen. Now, behave._

_I will. Now get out of my mind._

_Good luck, little brother._

"Sherlock! Are you bloody deaf? I've been shouting you for five minutes. Where is your head at?" John exclaims, walking back into the kitchen.

"Sorry, I was just thinking. What's wrong?"

" I just wondered if seven o'clock was okay, for Angelo's?"

"Yes, perfect."

"Alright then. I'm going to go for a shower."

"Okay." Sherlock replies, grabbing his drink and lying on the couch.

A few minutes later he hears the shower turn on and walks slowly to the bathroom.

"Sherlock! What are you doing?!" John exclaims as Sherlock strips and steps into the shower with John.

"John, we can shower together. We live together, it's perfectly okay." Sherlock replies, forcing John to look at him once more.

"But, Sherlock ..."

"I know you have _feelings_ for me, John. I can sense it. But I need you to tell me what they are."

"Sherlock. I'm straight, you know that, right?"

"Why isn't it working?" Sherlock growls, pinning John against the shower wall.

"Why is what not working?" John asks, once again struggling under Sherlock's grip.

"You should be doing as I say." Sherlock continues to growl frustratedly.

"What? Listen, Sherlock, I know I let you get away with a lot but come on, this is taking the piss."

"No! You have to love me, you have to." Sherlock half growls and half cries, shaking John violently.

"Sherlock! You're actually starting to hurt me now! Let go!" John shouts, now furiously struggling against Sherlock's tight grip.

"John, listen to me. You have to. I can't make you but you have to please. I've been waiting over a thousand years for you. Say it!" Sherlock cries, slamming John hard against the wall on the last sentence.

"What are you talking about, Sherlock. You're mad!" John cries back, tears now running down his cheeks.

"Oh, John. My dear John. What have I done to you?" Sherlock's voice softens and his grip lessens.

John stares at the younger man; he looks scared and vulnerable. Not like the man he was just moments ago and it's actually breaking John's heart.

"Sherlock. Look at me. Tell me what's wrong. I can help you, I promise." John replies gently, lifting Sherlock's chin up to look him in the eyes.

"You can't help me. You wouldn't understand." Sherlock whispers sadly, letting go of John and stepping backwards.

"Try me, Sherlock." John replies, stepping closer to Sherlock, all thoughts of how he's naked and in the shower with his flat mate forgotten.

"Your scent,it's like a drug to me. It's so intoxicating. I can smell you from another room."

"Well, I'm sorry." John replies shyly, stepping away from the detective.

"No, don't be. It's amazing." Sherlock says softly, dragging John into his arms then running his hands over the doctor's chest and arms.

"Oh, um, thanks." John blushes, feeling self-conscious under Sherlock's wandering gaze.

Any sane person would have thrown their same-sex roommate out of the bathroom and been completely angry but surprisingly John doesn't mind being scrutinized by Sherlock's gaze, he's actually thankful that someone appreciates his body.

"I'm making you uncomfortable." It's a statement more than a question and causes the younger man to move his hands off of John.

"It's okay, I don't mind."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's ... nice." John smiles sweetly, letting his own eyes wander over Sherlock's body.

"So, you like what you see?" Sherlock quirks an eyebrow at John's eye wandering.

John blushes again and decides to look at the ceiling.

Sherlock uses this moment to grab one of John's hands and direct it to his chest. John jumps at the contact but doesn't pull away.

"You don't have to feel anything for me. I won't get angry, again. I'll just have to live with that knowledge."

"You said you've waited over a thousand years for me, what did you mean?"

"I can't tell you."

"You have to." John replies, pulling his hand away.

"No. Please." Sherlock cries, dragging John flush against him.

Something stirs inside John and Sherlock picks it up immediately.

"Can I kiss you?" Sherlock blurts out suddenly, eyeing John carefully.

"Well ..."

Sherlock takes this as a yes and pulls John's face closer to his own, kissing him fiercely.

After the initial shock, John involuntarily moans into Sherlock's mouth.

Everything inside him is telling him to pull away because this is a man and he's straight but his sexual biology is thoroughly enjoying the kiss. He begins to realise that it's the best kiss he's ever experienced and Sherlock seems to know what he likes. The younger man uses his tongue to probe every part of John's mouth while gently stroking his arm and hair.

Before John can stop himself, his left hand tangles itself in Sherlock's damp curls while his right strokes his lower back. Eventually, he pulls away, breathless.

"Wow." He replies simply, cheeks flushed and hair ruffled into all directions.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. That was amazing." John smiles, continuing to play with Sherlock's hair.

"Did you feel like you _had_ to reciprocate? Did you _like_ it?" Sherlock asks nervously, letting go of John's hair.

"No. I mean at first my brain was screaming to stop but then I _liked_ it and didn't _want_ it to stop."

"So, it was good for you then?"

"It was fantastic, probably the best kiss I've ever had. How did you know what I liked?"

"Now that's the difficult thing. I'm ... I'm a vampire." Sherlock whispers softly, moving to the other side of the shower.

"A vampire? Like Twilight?"

"No, not like _fucking _ Twilight!" Sherlock growls, stepping into John's personal space again.

There was no hiding the skip of John's heartbeat at the proximity of the vampire then.

"Sorry. So what then?"

"I can use telepathy to communicate with other vampires and read minds, like yours. I can also manipulate people's thoughts with it ..."

"Wait what, is that what you did to me before? You manipulated my thoughts?!"

"John, I'm sorry. But I ...need you. I didn't want to lose you. I ... I love you."

"What? Of course, that's what all that was about before." John replies, referring to the earlier episode in the shower.

"Yes. I want you so much. It's like my body reacts whenever you walk in the room."

"Excuse me."

"Not like that. I mean, it's like I have a heart again. A heart that only seems to be present when you're around."

"Wow. That has to be the weirdest yet most romantic thing I've ever heard. Now I know what it feels like for a woman to hear something like that."

"Please, John, let me claim you."

"Let you ... what?" John looks puzzled at Sherlock's words.

"Claim you. Make you my partner. It's just a bite and we can be together."

"Wait, you have to _bite_ me?"

"Yes, I promise we can do it however you want. It doesn't have to be a straight bite, I could do it while we're having intercourse ..."

"Sherlock, stop. Intercourse? Biting? What the hell is going on?"

"I'm a vampire. So is Mycroft. And we spend our trying to find a mate, someone we can connect with and love. It's just like humans but we turn our mate into a vampire."

"Hold on, Mycroft is a vampire too? So is that why Lestrade has been acting weird?"

"Well, yes. He and Mycroft are ... together now. Mycroft is wanting to turn him soon."

"I love how everyone else knows about vampires before I do and I'm living with one?!" John exclaims, moving away from Sherlock again.

"Ssh, John. Not _everyone_ knows. I haven't told Mrs Hudson yet. I know it sounds selfish but I had to be sure you wouldn't leave me if I told you. I'm sorry." Sherlock cries, looking hurt.

"No, I'm sorry. It's okay. I won't leave you, I promise."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So you'll let me claim you?"

"Soon. Just let me process all of this first, okay?"

"Do you want me to leave then?" Sherlock asks, stepping out of the shower.

"I guess you can stay. I really don't mind." John smiles,holding out a hand for Sherlock to take.

Sherlock takes his hand and drags John into him, kissing him passionately while running his hands all over John's body.

"You're really good with your tongue." John moans when Sherlock moves to his neck, gently licking and sucking.

"You should let me work on other areas." Sherlock grins into his neck, causing John to moan louder as images of the amazing things Sherlock can do run through his mind at a hundred mileage an hour.

Sherlock reads what he's thinking and drops to his knees.

"Sherlock, what are you ... Oh God, Sherlock." John groans as Sherlock takes his cock in his mouth and does some delightful things with his tongue before gently adding teeth.

John slams his hands onto the wall to steady himself, his orgasm coming quicker than he'd like it too.

"Sherlock. I ... Sherlock!" John screams as the orgasm rips through his body.

"So perfect." Sherlock smiles, standing up and watching John's features; flushed cheeks, pupils blown wide and teeth biting his bottom lip. "Absolutely beautiful."

"Mm." John murmurs, still trying to compose himself.

"You okay?" Sherlock asks, looking concerned.

"That ... Wow." John pants, a slow smile spreading across his face. "I don't think I can do dinner though, I'm spent."

"Give me ten minutes. I'll get dressed and then get something to go. Angelo won't mind."

"That would be great ... sweetheart." John sighs, collapsing to the floor.

"Did you just call me sweetheart?" Sherlock asks, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around himself.

"Well, we are a couple, aren't we?" John smiles softly.

"I guess we are, I'll be right back, mi amor hermoso."

"Yo tambi_é_nte amo, mi amor hermoso." John replies, smiling warmly.

"You speak Spanish?"

"I travelled a lot, being a very good Army doctor."

"I think Mycroft could warm to you." Sherlock winks before he heads of to his bedroom.

John smiles in relief, maybe this relationship won't be as bad as he first made out.


	2. Chapter 1 Pt 2

**You Belong To Me**

**Part Two**

**AN:**** So this is part two. It was only supposed be a one-shot bit got carried away lol. So he's part two.**

**Summary: Sherlock is a vampire that has been looking for a mate for over 1000 years, he unexpectedly finds one in the form of an ex-Army Doctor named John Watson. As a vampire, he has a natural instinct of possessiveness but how will John feel when Sherlock chases away anyone who threatens to take him from Sherlock. **

**Warnings: Angst, blood-lust, aggression, manipulation, some sexual nature and sexuality crisis. **

Five minutes later, the front door closes and John finally gets up, deciding that things need to be sorted.

He grabs his and Sherlock's clothes, dropping them in the wash basket on his way to his room. He dresses quickly and starts to tidy his room, after all he doesn't know if they'll have sex in his or Sherlock's room.

After satisfying himself that the room is as tidy as it will get, he moves to the living room to try and organise Sherlock's mess.

He clears away the two mugs of tea and washes the pots, thankful that Sherlock hasn't been experimenting this week. Once he's created some order, he moves to Sherlock's chair and looks at the violin sat on it.

He picks it and the bow up gently and seats himself in the chair. Trying to remember the violin lessons he had as a kid, he slowly drags the bow across the strings, closing his eyes as he gets lost in the music.

As he continues to play, Sherlock walks through the door; the younger man stops and leans on the doorframe, taking in the sight of John so relaxed and focused. After a few moments, he moves and climbs on the table behind John. He places his hands on the back of the chair to steady himself and leans into John's left shoulder, softly kissing his neck. The doctor murmurs but doesn't cease playing until the vampire starts to nip his neck and John loses his focus, loosening his grip on the violin. Sherlock gently takes it and the bow from John's hands and continues to nibble at his neck, careful not to break the skin. John drags the vampire over his shoulder so he's straddling John's lap and he kisses the vampire forcefully.

Sherlock moans into John's mouth, grinding his hips into John's. This time John moans and pulls Sherlock's hair hard enough to hurt but Sherlock just moans again and carefully nips the doctor's bottom lip.

"Sherlock, I think we should finish this in the bedroom."

"You're ready?" Sherlock asks shocked, eyeing John carefully.

"Well, I'm nervous obviously but I want this. If I'm being honest, it's always been you. I'd always drop everything to help you. I guess we both scared off my girlfriends. Well, you did most of the work but I didn't stop you either."

"I'll be gentle, I promise you. I don't want to hurt you." Sherlock says, standing up to give the doctor space.

"I know you don't, now let's stop all this chatting and get going." John smiles, grabbing Sherlock's hand and leading him to the bedroom.

John lies down on the bed and again that self-consciousness comes back at the thought of how ugly his body is compared to Sherlock's.

Sherlock senses his worry and lies down next to him, pulling off his jumper and shirt in one.

He stares at John's chest for a few moments before running his hands over it and replying; "You are so beautiful, John. And you'll make a very beautiful vampire too, I can't wait to turn you, my love."

John smiles in appreciation and starts to unbutton Sherlock's shirt, taking in the stark white skin and well toned chest.

"Can we take it slow?" John suddenly asks, not completely sure _why_ he asked that question first. "And, will it hurt?"

"Only for a few moments, I promise. Do you trust me?"

"Yes." John replies quickly, not having to think about it.

"Okay then."

Sherlock gentle nibbles at John's nipples causing John to squirm and moan at the feeling. Sherlock takes this as the go ahead and starts to scrape his nails down John's side causing the doctor to grip his curls tightly and moan even louder.

John's moans are sending Sherlock over the edge and he moves to John's jeans, pulling them and his boxers off with a speed so fast that John doesn't even realise until the cold hits his lower body.

"Sherlock?"

"You're mine now, John. Say it, say that you're mine!" Sherlock growls, digging his nails into John's hip and causing him to buck off the bed.

"Yes, I'm yours, Sherlock. Just yours. Please, claim me."

Sherlock falters for a second, releasing his grip on John's hip.

"What did you say?"

"Dammit, Sherlock!" John drags the vampire up his body so they're staring at each other. "I want you to take me, I want to be yours. Not because you tell me to, because I want to be. Now do it!"

"As you wish, mi amor." Sherlock grins as he makes his way back to John's cock again.

"Oh God, Sherlock, not the Spanish please. I'm having enough trouble holding on as it is."

Before John can say any more, Sherlock takes his cock in his mouth again and repeats the same skills as before, but before John can come, he stops and asks John.

"Have you ever had anyone inside you before?"

"Once. But a long time ago." John pants, face flushed again.

"Then this might hurt."

"Just do it." John replies, gritting his teeth.

"Can I bite you while I do it?" Sherlock asks, seeing the vein pulsing in John's neck and licking his lips.

"Go for it." John smiles, stroking Sherlock's cheek.

"Thank you." Sherlock smiles back, opening the drawer to search for lube and a condom. "Ah, you had everything prepared."

"Yeah, found them earlier in _your_ drawer." John grins wickedly.

"Oops."

"It's okay."

"Good." Sherlock replies, pulling on the condom and lubing himself up.

He pushes straight into John's hole and John screams loudly.

"I'm sorry, John. I'm sorry. Shall I stop?" Sherlock asks nervously, touching John's cheek.

"No ... It's okay. Just ... carry on." John replies through gritted teeth.

Sherlock nods and pulls out slowly before pushing back in gently. John squirms and grits his teeth again.

"John, I'm going to bite you now and I'm afraid it's going to hurt."

"Do it."

"Okay." Sherlock replies softly, his fangs extend and he gently nips at John's throat.

After a few moments, the pain subsides and all John can feel is pleasure. But just as he's getting used to Sherlock's cock inside him, Sherlock bites him hard and John is screaming again, scraping his nails down Sherlock's back causing deep slashes.

Then pleasure hits him again and he moans deeply, the assault on his neck and body actually turning him on and slowly making this the best sex of his life.

"Sherlock! Oh Christ, Sherlock!"

Sherlock stops and looks at John, "Are you okay?"

"Yes! Don't stop! Carry on, please." John cries, bringing Sherlock's head back to his neck.

"You like this?"

"God, yes. It's amazing, Sherlock."

"Keep talking to me. Tell me why you like it." Sherlock replies before sinking his teeth back into John's neck.

"It's just ... fantastic. My whole body is on fire. And ... I can feel my pulse slowing but ... I don't care. It's so ... amazing. You are ... mmm, really _fucking _amazing!"

Sherlock bites harder causing John to buck and grind his hips into Sherlock's causing the vampire to growl into John's neck.

They continue like this until John feels dizzy, the loss of blood making him suddenly very weak.

"John, now comes the horrible part. You're going to ... You have to drink _something_."

"You mean blood, right?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Here." Sherlock replies, cutting his wrist with his teeth and handing it over to John. "Drink, please, my love. I don't want you to starve."

John looks warily at Sherlock's wrist and then at Sherlock before licking the blood and swallowing it.

Then his vampire teeth start to extend, blood lust taking over him. He bites hard into Sherlock's wrist causing the younger man to flinch in pain.

"Okay, John. Stop. Stop now. That's enough."

But John is a lot stronger than Sherlock and pulls hard on his arm.

"John!" Sherlock cries, managing to yank his wrist away.

"I'm sorry, Sherlock. Really I am, I don't know what happened."

"It's okay, my love. It's perfectly normal. But you're really strong and needy."

"And you're very possessive." John smiles, licking his lips of excess blood.

"Is that bad?" Sherlock asks nervously.

"No, it's perfect. I like it." John replies, bringing Sherlock down for a passionate kiss.

"Well, you're a vampire now. How does it feel?"

"Weird, but good. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now time to sleep, you're still very weak, as am I, thanks to you trying to drain me." Sherlock grins, lying next to John and pulling the cover over them.

"Is that possible?"

"No. We _borrow_ blood, the only thing a stronger vampire can do is poison another. But you can't drain another vampire of blood."

"How is that possible?"

"You have the superior vampires, then the lower level vampires and then the new vampires; you. The venom is more potent as it has been in the veins for longer. Once you've lived as long as me or are one of the first turned then you become a superior vampire and you look for a mate."

"So I'll have to look for a new mate?"

"No, you're my mate for life now. Well, if you can put up with me for ... forever."

"Forever. I promise. I mean, there may be days I want to kill you but I can stand forever with you."

"Quiero estar contigo para siempre. Tu eres mi alma gemela." Sherlock smiles, kissing John softly and curling up into his arms.

"Quieres casarte conmigo?"

"You mean it, right?"

"Yes."

"Then I'd love to, John."

"We'll talk more about it in the morning then. Goodnight, mi amor hermoso."

"Goodnight, John."

Sherlock sighs and curls into a ball, arm wrapped around John tightly. John smiles sweetly and pulls Sherlock closer, kissing his forehead and hearing Sherlock sigh contentedly again.

**So what did everyone think? Was it good? Hehe xxxxxxx**

**And here's the Spanish Translations: **

**- mi amor hermoso = my beautiful/handsome love**

**- Yo tambi**_**é**_**nte amo = I love you too **

**- Quiero estar contigo para siempre = I want to be with you forever**

**- Tu eres mi alma gemela = You are my soulmate**

**- Quieres casarte conmigo = Will you marry me**


	3. Chapter 2

**You Belong To Me**

**Part Two**

**AN:**** So I decided to carry this on just because I love it so much. I know its been ages but I've had so much college work and this the first time in about three weeks that I've had five minutes to myself where I don't have to do anything. I finish college in two weeks so this will probably be the only update I make til then as have three show next week so enjoy xxxxxxxxxx**

**Warnings:**** Angst, hot violent vampire sex, biting, **

_**Italic **_**- Telepathic Connections**

"Mycroft." Sherlock greets with disdain as he walks into the living room.

"Sherlock." Mycroft replies, locking eyes with his little brother. "How is John?"

"I'm fine, thank you." The doctor replies, stepping into the room behind Sherlock.

"I see you turned him, dear brother."

"Excuse me, I am in the room!" John exclaims, stepping in between the two brothers.

"Yes, well ..."

"Hey! You're going to have to get used to me, Mycroft. Remember, I'm immortal now."

"Apologies, John." Mycroft replies, with a slight nod.

"Thank you. Now, I think I'll get changed before I have my morning tea, hopefully you'll be gone by then." John replies cruelly, turning and leaving the two brothers.

"You're going to ask Lestrade to marry you." It's more a statement than a question.

"Yes, I am. And John has already asked you."

"How would you know?"

"Sherlock, really?" Mycroft asks increduously, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, well, that's different." Sherlock replies, not meeting Mycroft's eyes.

"How exactly?"

"Well ..." Sherlock breaks off.

"Exactly. I'll repeat what John said, you'll have to get used to him, Sherlock."

"Why Lestrade though?" Sherlock asks innocently, like a child when a parent get's remarried.

"Because he's ... he gets ... because I wanted to turn him." Mycroft stammers, trying to keep his patience.

"That hard to say you love him, hmm?" Sherlock smirks.

"Don't start, Sherlock. And what about you and John? Can't you admit you love him?"

"Of course I do."

"Then say it. Go on, say it."

"I love John!" Sherlock exclaims in exaspperation.

Mycroft smiles in pleasure.

Sherlock follows his eyeline and turns to see John standing at the doorway; utterly stunned.

All three of them know that the relationship is now extremely serious if Sherlock was willing to cave to Mycroft.

"Do you love him, John?" Mycroft asks, his smile gone and face serious again.

_You don't have to ans ... _Sherlock was cut off mid-telepathic thought by John, who replies immediately with, "Yes, I do. Very much. I couldn't imagine my life without him."

John continues as he walks over to Sherlock And places his hand on hid shoulder, squeezing it gently.

Sherlock processes the this for a second and as John looks down at him, he smiles in understanding and mutual agreement.

"Well, it's time I was off then." Mycroft replies, standing up and eyeing the mates for a second before heading for the door. "Goodbye, Sherlock, John."

"Yes, goodbye, Mycroft." John replies, slightly stunned.

Mycroft's footsteps echo down the stairs and then the front door shuts, letting silence fall on the flat.

Sherlock looks John in the eyes; they both know that words don't need to be spoken but Sherlock speaks anyway, "John."

"I know, love. I know." Is all John says, gently stroking Sherlock's curls.

_He's planning on asking Lestrade to marry him. _Sherlock tells John through his telepathy instead of speaking, afraid his voice will fail him.

_And? I asked you to marry me._

_But Lestrade is boring and ordinary._

_You don't approve of your brother's partner? _High laughs out loud, receiving a glare from Sherlock.

"What? I'm just saying, Sherlock, I mean I thought you liked Lestrade?"

"Yes, but now he's immortal. I have to put up with his idiocy forever now." Sherlock whines.

"Poor you." John giggles and ruffles Sherlock's hair, heading for the kitchen. "Tea? Toast?"

"Tea and toast would be lovely." Sherlock replies distractedly.

"Stop it." John replies, bringing in a traycof two mugs of tea and a plate of toast.

"What?"

"Thinking. You're giving me a headache." John chuckles affectionately.

"Sorry." Sherlock replies sadly.

"Do you think we're rushing into this?" John asks, despite himself.

"What?" Sherlock asks, confusion furrowing his brow.

"Into marriage. I mean, we've only just become mates and there's me talking about marriage. Am I rushing you into something that ..." John breaks off, knowing his point is clear.

"No. Of course not!" Sherlock replies, struggling to hide the fear from his voice. He jumps up from his seat, cup smashing on the floor as it slips from his trembling hands.

"John." He continues, kneeling in front of John and gripping the doctor's hands hard enough to hurt. "Please, don't ... don't." Sherlock almost sobs out.

John looks down at his mate; so confused and frightened. And lost.

It's usual for a vampire to react this way if they feel they're losing their mate. John doesn't know how he knows this, probably his vampire instincts and the bond they share.

Sherlock grips John's hands tighten; it doesn't hurt as John would have been stronger than him if the detective wasn't a vampire, due to John's body structure. But even now, John is the stronger of the two vampires; Sherlock being faster. In fact, it's not unusual for vampire mates to consist of a speed vampire and a strength vampire.

"I'm not leaving you. Not ever. I promise. Like I've said, you're stuck with me now. I was just saying that, you don't seem happy about Mycroft and Lestrade getting married so I thought you were worried about us getting married so soon." John replies, trying to console his mate as best he can, stroking his knuckles softly.

Sherlock's eyes soften, then seem to blaze like a raging fire, and John knows that look.

In milliseconds, Sherlock's in John's lap; long legs on either side of John's and face so close that John feels his whole body light up as though the fire in Sherlock's eyes is spreading through and burning John.

"Bedroom. Now." John growls lowly, pushing Sherlock off him; his eyes never leaving his.

"Yes, _sir_." Sherlock grins, running for the bedroom.

He's gone in seconds and John's not surprised he was given the speed if a cheetah when he has legs so perfect for his ability. John follows nearly as fast, catching Sherlock and slamming him against the nearest wall, smiling as it leaves a near-perfect indentation of Sherlock's body.


End file.
